


10-As Days Go By

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [10]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Magic, Magic-Users, Medicine, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Romance, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow... I had no idea there were THAT many tags! </p><p>Italics represent either thoughts or the translation to another language. Assume the characters are speaking Japanese.<br/>Two days after Drawings.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	10-As Days Go By

_(Penny's POV)_

Hood pulled up over my head, sunglasses on, my gloved hands maneuvering over my MP3 player, I walked towards home. It was warm, not as hot as Colorado, but humid.

 _Being a particularly strange person, I enjoy humidity. Perhaps its because I'm Irish._ I muse. 

I reach a bridge and climb onto the railing. Steadily walking across until someone behind me calls my name. 

"Pen-sensei!" I jump a little, and pull my hood and hair back so I can turn and see. Satoshi-kun comes running up waving. Yasuchika, Haninozuka, and Morinozuka in tow. "Whatcha doing?" He asks energetically. 

"Just walking home. You?" 

"Same, but I meant what are you doing up there?" 

"Ah, just walking." I maintain.

"Aren't you hot?"

"No, not especially." The other three have caught up by now. 

"Oh... but your all covered."

"Yes, I have an illness that makes me sensitive to light. Besides its not nearly as hot as in Colorado." I answer. 

"Oh your from Colorado? See my L's have gotten better!" He beams at me. 

"Yes, Aspen. I see that! Proud of you!" I smile back. Satoshi-kun blushes a little and turns his attention downward. 

"Ah, thank you." Satoshi says, still blushing. "We've gone snowboarding there a couple of times. It seems like an interesting place to live. Do you snowboard?" He looks up at me again.

I shake my head. "I used to, but I got in an accident on the mountain when I was younger. Aspen is... Aspen." I sigh. "Its changed a lot since my Dad was born. Unfortunately, I think my generation will be the last of the true locals." 

"Oh? Because of all the tourism?" Haninozuka-san asks. I nod in response. I've reached the end of the bridge and hop to the other side which is connected to a chain link fence with a pole across the top. My high heels clanking against the metal. 

"Wow... Pen-sensei, you have great balance." Satoshi exclaims. 

"Um... not really." I say sheepishly. Morinozuka bares a concerned look. I tilt my head inquisitively at him, meeting his eyes. He blinks and looks down. I continue walking across the fence, until I notice Mori-san is next to me, keeping an eye on me. I smile and laugh to myself. 

I stop and bend forward. "What's wrong Morinozuka-san? Scared?" I raise an eyebrow at him, my long hair streaming over my face. He breaths out slowly, jaw tensing. I laugh lightly and walk on. 

"You know, Pen-chan. Most people call us Mori and Honey, you can too!" Haninozuka-san says, smiling. 

"Humm... If that's what you prefer. It might be confusing, I call my friends 'Honey' a lot!" I smile back. I stop as I hear the sound of kids laughing and yelling. I gently get down and walk towards the sound. 

"Monster, Monster!" They yell. I look and find a group of small kids laughing and throwing stones at a beaten up looking cat. I quickly walk over to them. 

I grab one of the little boys by the shoulder as he raises his hand to throw another stone. "Hey!" I walk in front of him. "Why do you think that's okay?" I kneel down. 

He looks surprised for a moment and blinks. "That's not okay." I tell him sternly. "No one likes having rocks thrown at them or being called names. How would that make you feel? Don't do it to anyone, its mean." 

"Kitsune!" The child screams. He breaks free and the gang runs away. 

I stand, confused. "Kitsune?!"

"They think you look like a fox spirit." Satoshi laughs. 

I blink. "Why is that?" Satoshi snickers. I turn my attention back to the old cat, who is now wrapping himself around my legs. "Hi there, little one." 

I bend again to look him over. He purrs loudly. His hair is matted and has patches missing, his eyes are smeared with thick yellow mucus, as is his nose. His ear is torn and he's skin and bones. I gently open his mouth, which makes him paw at my hand, but he continues to purr. His teeth are in fair condition, yellow and he's missing a few, but not terrible for a street cat. I scratch his head, making him purr louder. I stand and he continues to wind around my legs. I walk ahead and he follows. Jumping on top of a stone fence to follow. I stop and look at him. He paws the air trying to get me to pet him. I smile and stroke his head again. He rubs his head vigorously against my gloved palm.  I watch him walk forward and see he's unneutered. I sigh. 

"I see you still have your tumors." As he comes to be pet again. Satoshi leans to look. 

"Pen-sensei.... those aren't tumors." He looks at me incredulously. 

I flush, remembering who I'm with. I purse my lips and nod, trying to keep from giggling. "Ah... so they aren't..."

Honey-kun chuckles. Yasuchikia-kun gives me a unamused stare while Mori-san raises his eyebrow at me. I quickly turn and walk ahead."Sensei... don't call them tumors!" Satoshi pouts.

I laugh. "Actually it was a vet I once worked under that started calling them that! A MALE vet!" I turn to face them. 

"Don't call them that!" Satoshi pouts harder causing me to laugh. 

"Gomen, gomen!" I smile, raising my hand in front of me. 

"You know, Pen-chan. Your one of the only girls Tamaki hasn't flirted with!" Honey-kun exclaims, changing the subject. I smile at him.

"Oh... but isn't he married?!" I raise my eyebrow. 

"Yeah, but as Haru-chan says, 'He needs constant attention'." Honey-san smiles.  

 I stare at him my eyebrow still raised. "Oh."

"He says its cause you seem like at witch." Honey nods. 

I laugh. "Well, I am." 

"Oh?"

"Yeah, magick is part of being a Druid. Its kinda similar to Wicca, or Vodou, or other forms of Paganism. While people can practice the religion without practicing magick, most of us practice both." I look at them. "Wait, is that why those little kids called me 'Kitsune'?"

Honey-san smiles. "Well you have red hair, like a fox, and green eyes, and pale skin." 

 I laugh. "That's all!"

"Well and sharp teeth too." My laughter dies and I blush a little. 

"So?"

Realizing he's offended me, Honey smiles, and holds his palms up. "Its just Kitsune are described that way." He smiles sheepishly. 

I sigh. "That's why Suoh-san wanted to see my teeth... I figured." A silence falls upon us. 

"So... are they implants?" Satoshi asks after a moment. 

I give him a closed lipped smile. "No." I sigh. "They came in like that, due to my illness." 

"Your illness makes your teeth like that?"

"Yes, and my skin paler that usual. I have severe anemia on top of being really sensitive to light." 

"Oh, gomenasai." Satoshi looks at his feet. Honey-san and Mori-san exchange a look. 

"Its okay." I smile. "I get it a lot." I turn and notice the little cat is still following us. "Looks like I've made a friend." I pick him up and continue walking home. 


End file.
